


And So Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Luca doesn’t know when he fell in love with Alex, but he can’t ignore of how his heart pounds in his chest everytime the Spaniard was in sight, or when Luca just thinks of him, the way an army of sweet words fight to escape his mouth, desperate to escape.Or Alex:*kisses Luca’s forehead*Luca:*frowns* you missedAlex: ...?Luca:*leans forward and kisses Alex’s lips*
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	And So Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was made bc i found a prompt generator, i screenshotted a few and i’ll try to write those. Please pardon my english, i wrote it in one night and i’m tired. If you leave kudos or comments i’ll love you forever.

Luca hums nervously, blowing his breath out in foggy, puffy little clouds into the night. He huddles his hands deeper in his jacket’s pocket because of the harsh cold weather, and Luca is an idiot who forgot to take his gloves. He is not one of those overly sensitive to the cold people, but it’s snowing and, even if it’s just 5pm, it’s already dark outside. Near him Alex is lazily walking around, leaving Vans shaped footprints in the snow. Luca watches him, completely enamored, as Alex closes his eyes, his cheeks softly colored as if he’s blushing as he sticks his tongue to taste the snowflakes in a childlike way, his hair is messed up by the wind, and Luca finds himself staring.

He swallows uncertainty, trying to take his eyes out of the lamposts’ light on his face,painting him pale and bright, like a star, Alex had always shone brighter than anyone else for Luca. Alex turns to grin at the younger, chapped pink lips unfolded his slightly crooked teeth, he looks so alive even if the rest of the world looks dead.

He gently returned Alex’s smile, shaking his head in order to try to get out of his hair the snow that found refuge there. The other snorts and laughs, moving closer to Luca to take the younger’s hand in his own. Luca doesn’t know when he fell in love with Alex, but he can’t ignore of how his heart pounds in his chest everytime the Spaniard was in sight, or when Luca just thinks of him, the way an army of sweet words fight to escape his mouth, desperate to escape.

That’s when they find themselves there, at the doorsteps of Luca’s motorhome.

Alex turns to look expectantly at him. “I had a great time tonight,” he says, casting his eyes downward. The blush darkens over his cheeks, and Luca can barely make out how it darkens under the dim streetlight. His lips looks soft and perfect, even though they’re chapped with cold. His eyes are shining, hazely, even in the dark.

Luca doesn’t answer immediately, he observes the snow slowly falling from the sky like it’s something fascinating, when all he really wants is for Alex to kiss him senseless, for him to take his breath away, to learn what the older tastes like.

Luca shivers, and Alex immediately shrugs his jacket off for him. The younger protests just for a few seconds, before Alex resolutely trusts it to him, pulling over his shoulders. Luca’ve never been good at showing his emotions, he never was too good with words either. He mutters a little “thank you Lex,” and he immediately feels stupid as soon as the words come out of his mouth. 

If he was Franky, Luca might say something romantic, hug him in a declaration of love. If he was Migno he wouldn’t even have to speak, he’d just move forward impulsively, kiss him right there. If he was Enea Luca would have fallen for you first, your attitude and your charm, Luca would know exactly what to say, what to do and act, how to conquer him. But he doesn’t because he’s not Franco, he’s not Migno, he’s not Enea, and Luca doesn’t know how to act around the other.

Because everytime Alex laughs he feels his heart stop for a moment, and then it’s beating against his ribcage at the same speed of your bike.

Everytime Alex smiles he wants to capture it forever, to engrave the sight in his mind.

Alex smiles as one of his hands find Luca’s face. Luca shivers, is it really happening? It must be a cruel joke his mind is playing on him. Alex do kiss him, but on his forehead, he finds himself frown before he can’t stop. “Good night Luca, love you.” Alex was staring at him, eyes dazzling and sparkling, so he gathers up all his courage. “You missed,” Luca is sure the confused expression on the older’s face would be comically funny, if only he wasn’t about to do what he waited for since 2013. He leans forward, presses his lips against Alex’s, threads his hands through his hair. It’s just as soft as Luca imagined it’d be, his warm skin under his fingers and his perfume everywhere. Alex tastes better than he could have possibly imagined.

They part, both kissing their lips hesitantly while they look at each other, a loving smile on both of their faces. “I’d thought you’d never do this,” Alex murmurs when, this time, he’s the one who leans in. Around them the world is quiet, but neither of them care, that’s the way it should be. This moment was made for them, and Luca thinks he doesn’t want it to end. He loves Alex, Alex loves him and everything is perfect, nothing could change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
